


A bit of fatherly help

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Daughter!Reader - Freeform, F/M, father!Carl Manfred, human!reader, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- A request for Markus x reader where Reader is the daughter of Carl and younger half sister of Leo? Carl knows Reader and Markus are in love with each other and tries to get them together? Fluffy ending please.





	1. Chapter 1

Your day had been pretty uneventful so far, you had been at work- you worked at a bakery making cakes, cookies and all other kinds of delicious pastries for people to buy, sure you could be like your older half brother, Leo and scrounge from your father but you didn’t want to do that, you wanted to earn your money yourself, something that your father had admired about you. He also like the fact that he would often get cakes or something sweet from you each time you visit him after work.

Unlike your older brother, Leo, you didn’t visit your father just for money so that you could do drugs, in fact you never actually touched the stuff, it may actually come as a surprise to Leo but you actually visited to talk to your father and to spend time with him, Carl would often let you paint when you were around and when you were in the mood to paint. Not that you were very good at painting or art in general, it didn’t matter to your father, Carl Manfred, he still loved your paintings and actually had a couple of them hung up around his Mansion.

Markus would also tell you that he liked your paintings, when Markus told you this you couldn’t help but smile, you had a crush on Markus, your fathers android, which had eventually turned into love, you however knew that Markus wouldn’t feel the same about you-after all he is an android and it’s not apart of his programming, so you had kept quiet about it, not wanting to ruin the fun, peaceful dynamic between you and the android that had became your friend. 

Little did you know, your father had figured out about your crush on Markus and that Markus in turn felt the same way about you, it wasn’t hard for Carl to miss, Markus sneaking glances at you when he thought you or Carl weren’t looking, the smile that Markus has on his face when you’re around, Markus seemed so much happier with you around and you seemed to be a lot happier when you’re around Markus, Carl could even see the tiny pink blush that dusted the tip of your ears when Markus stood a little too close to you, or when you tried to reach something from a high self and Markus would reach up and grab it for you and you would catch a glimpse of his stomach from where his shirt rode up.

Carl had enough of watching the two of you stare at each other when the other wasn’t looking and the blatant flirting that happens right in front of him on a nearly daily basis. He had come up with a plan…kind of, to get you and Markus together.

At the moment Carl and Markus are in the art studio, Carl was taking a break from painting with a cup of coffee that Markus had made for him, when the female voice called out, announcing a visitor “welcome home, [Y/N]”. Markus froze in place for a moment and Carl eyed him briefly, a slight smile coming across his ageing features. 

“Dad, I have some cakes for you!” you called out as you headed towards the living room, Carl chuckled softly and looked up at Markus “could you help her, she more than likely has her arms full like last time” he said to Markus, Markus blinked rapidly for a moment “of course,” he replied, quickly walking out of the art studio and into the living room, where you had just entered and sure enough you were holding four boxes of treats for your father. 

“Here, let me take those,” Markus said in a soft voice, his green eyes softening as he looked at you.

“Oh, thank you, Markus,” you replied, you couldn’t deny it, your arms felt a little bit numb. Markus carefully took the boxes of treats from you, your hands touching briefly as he took them away from you, your cheeks bright red and Markus gave you one of his adorable smiles. “Your father is in the art studio” he informed you as he went to place the boxes on the dining table, “thank you. I hope he’s not over working you” you stated with a quick wink as you headed towards the art studio, “n-no, not at all” Markus stuttered out, putting the boxes on the table, he turned around quickly. 

Once you had your back turned to him, he closed his eyes and brought his and up to his face, giving his face a rough rub before he dropped his hand to his side, “great, going,” he had muttered to himself quietly before he followed you over to the art studio, the doors being open. 

“Hey, dad, how are you?” You asked, shuffling over to one of the tables, where you instantly pulled yourself up so you had somewhere to sit, Markus stood in the door way, his hands behind his back. This is it. This is the chance for Carl to set you and Markus up and he had just the idea. 

“I’m not feeling so well today” he sighed out, putting the cup of coffee in his lap, he made a small gesture with his hands, “do you want me to cancel your dinner reservation?” Markus asked, you pushed yourself off of the table and quickly went over to your father “are you okay?” You asked as you knelt beside him, your hands going to his arm gently, concern lacing your voice, you were panicked, you hated it when your father didn’t feel well. 

“I’m fine, just a little bit under the weather” he reassured you, patting your hands with his hand “and no, don’t cancel the dinner reservation.” Carl replied to Markus, “Carl-” Markus was interrupted by Carl raising a hand “don’t cancel the dinner reservations, Markus. You and [Y/N] can go in my place."He stated, he had a matter of factly tone to his voice, it is at an android friendly restaurant.” he spoke, giving you a pointed look, you shook your head a bit. 

“I am not going to take no as an answer. I will pay for everything.” He said to you.   
“We don’t really have a choice do we?” You asked.

This made Carl laugh “no, you two have no choice, I have already decided. Now go home and get ready. I will sent Markus and a car to collect you later on.” He spoke, you gave a short laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek “thank you, dad.” Carl hummed in response grinning at you, he was glad that his plan was working, now it was in yours and Markus’ hands. He was hoping that his part would be enough, but only time could tell. 

You had gotten ready for the dinner reservation, as instructed by your father and since you were going with Markus you had tried to make yourself look a bit better than you did a few hours ago, you had a nice dress on, your hair styled and make up on, all you were doing now is pacing nervously with your heels in your hands in your living room of your small house, waiting for the knock at the door from Markus.

“Oh god, calm down. It’s just a dinner reservation that your dad didn’t want to waste and is letting you go…with his android…that you have feelings for. What could go wrong?” You asked yourself, making a small face as you came to a stop in front of the tv “a lot. A lot could go wrong, you could accidentally blurt out that you love him and be rejected."you told yourself, throwing your hands in the air, your heels knocked together softly, you dropped a hand to your face and pinched the bridge of your nose letting out a deep sigh. 

"It’s going to be fine,” you told yourself, finally dropping your other hand that you’ve got your heels in to your side, you leaned down, dropping your heels to the floor and quickly slipped them on, brushing a few strands of your hair behind your ear quickly, your eyes going to your front door where a knock sounded out, alerting you to your visitor. “I’m coming!” you called out, straightening yourself out and quickly dusted yourself off before heading to the door, you pushed the handle down and smiled brightly when you saw Markus, your cheeks pink. 

He had on a suit, something you were sure that your father had gotten him to wear, you weren’t complaining, though, Markus looked good in a suit as he stood on your door step looking nervous, you moved out through the front door, joining Markus on the door step and closing the door behind yourself “ready?” You asked nervously, “yes, yes of course” Markus replied, offering an arm for you to take, which you did gently, swallowing hard. This was starting to feel more and more like a first date as the seconds ticked away. 

You and Markus sat at the table in the restaurant, it was a table by the window, you usually liked window tables when you an your family went out for a meal. “So, uh, Markus…how has work been?” You asked awkwardly, reaching a hand out for your cold glass of water “work has been great, as usually I have had to pick up more paints,” he replied, feeling just as awkward as you are, he didn’t know where to look, at you? You did look even more beautiful if that was at all possible, should he look at the table? In case he made you feel awkward.

“That’s great, have you tried to paint yet?” You asked him as you leaned forwards, pressing the cool glass of water against your lower lip, Markus’ eyes trailed from your hands to the glass and then to your lips before he looked away quickly “n-no, no. I haven’t. I thought I would leave that up to you and the professional” he stated, you noticed that stuttered over his words and was trying to look elsewhere than at you, you lowered the glass from your lips and tilted your head to the side. You got the feeling that he didn’t want to be at the restaurant with you.

 

“If you don’t want to be here, Markus, you can leave” you told him in a soft voice.   
“No- no I do want to be here with you. It’s just…” He trailed off, turning his attention back to you.  
“It’s just?” You questioned slowly, moving to the edge of your seat as you awaited his answer, Markus leaned forwards, his elbows on the table as he watched you quietly, looking for any kind of sign for him to stop while he’s already a head, he already came to terms with the fact that you wouldn’t date an android, but he couldn’t help himself, he needed to tell you. 

“It’s just that you look so beautiful right now, like you do every day, but I can’t seem to…put into words how beautiful I actually find you and that I have grown to love you.” Markus started, sounding sincere as he spoke to you “and I know that you wouldn’t date an android, I just wanted to tell you how I feel,” he finished, your sat on the edge of your chair, a hand wrapped around the glass of water, you had your lips parted as if you were going to say something to him.

Did he really admit that he had feelings for you? Did he just call you beautiful? I mean, he often says that you’re beautiful, but this time it felt different, really different. You could feel your heart racing in your chest, you hadn’t thought he would feel the same about you. “[Y/N]?” Markus asked, concerned as you hadn’t replied for a while, he reached a hand out, gently brushing his fingers over your wrist, which jolted you out of your thoughts you drew your hand away from Markus sharply, tipping the glass of water over yourself.

“Oh god” you said as you quickly stood up from the chair, placing the glass back onto the table gently, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, you didn’t respond to what I had said and were staring at nothing”, “no, no it’s fine, really Markus, I just wasn’t expecting you to say that you felt the same way about me as I do for you” you replied instantly, to reassure Markus, this caused Markus to stand up from the chair he sat on and was about to say something when you held a hand up, giving him an apologetic smile. 

“Do you mind if we get out of here? So I can get out of this wet dress?” You asked him “of course, we can go back to the mansion, I can set up a place for you to sleep for the night and try and find you some clothes for the night” he said as he moved to you, wrapping an arm around you carefully, he guided you towards the exit of the restaurant “thank you,” you whispered quietly to him, this made Markus smile a bit,“I think we need to talk.” Markus told you, you puffed your cheeks out and sighed, nodding your head in response. 

“I do have feelings for you, Markus” you said after a moment or two, you pushed the door of the restaurant open, stepping out into the cool night air, you moved closer to Markus who looked down at you “do you want me to call a cab?” He asked, you hummed thoughtfully, it was such a nice night out, the stars were shining, the moon is bright, it’s not raining. “No, I’d to walk. And talk to you a little bit more,” you told him, smiling up at him, you felt a little more relaxed now that everything is out in the open. You didn’t need to worry about blurting it out and getting rejected.

“Talk about what?” Markus inquired in a very serious tone of voice, you turned to him giving him a look that said ‘are you kidding me, we have JUST told each other about our feelings for one another’, this look cause Markus to break out into a grin “I was kidding, don’t be mad at me”, you pursed your lips an gently slapped the back of your hand against his chest “I am trying to have a serious talk here” you told him, your voice soft and gentle. “I apologise” he mumbled out as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled into him tightly so that your body pressed against his.

You looked up at him, a blush rising on your cheeks as he leaned down, gently brushing his lips against yours “Markus” you mumbled out quietly against his lips “hm?” He hummed out in response “did you mean it? What you said to me?” You asked him, your voice quiet as you spoke, “every bit of it,” he responded, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of your lips, making you giggle softly as you gently wrapped your arms around him. 

“I think we should talk to Carl about this,” he whispered, “this? What is this?” You inquired, taking a step away from him “i was hoping that we could tell him…..we’re…dating?” He offered, raising a brow at you. You stayed quiet, looking up at him, your face showing no hints of an answer. “I’d like that.” “Really?” He asked, “really,” you replied, as you took a step closer to him, your hand gently on the back of his neck and gently pulled him down, giving him a soft and gentle kiss which Markus returned gently.


	2. Chapter 2

You hadn’t talked to your brother Leo since the incident that had occurred at your fathers home. After all, if it wasn’t for Leo getting into a mood with your father for not letting him money for Red Ice and breaking into his house to steal some of your fathers paintings then everything would be different. 

Then Markus would be alive now and not laying in an android graveyard somewhere with a bullet through his head and his Thirium pump thrown somewhere, because the officers who attended the scene thought that Markus was the one that broke in and that he had possibly killed Leo. When in actual fact he was trying to protect himself from Leo.

 

Leo knew you were mad at him - you had told him you were mad at him for it, for getting your boyfriend killed. But Leo still hated Markus with a burning passion and told you that it was one less android to care about. That was when you had enough, that was when you had stopped talking to him and stopped visiting him at the hospital.

You sat at home, in the living room on the couch, your legs pulled up to your chest with one arm wrapped around them to keep them in place, your chin placed on top of your knees gently as you flicked through the channels on your tv. 

Not that any program interested you, you puffed your cheeks out and dropped your hand with the remote in to the empty couch cushion beside you, pressing the button to change the channel and decided that the news was better than just flipping through all of the channels in hopes of something grabbing your attention.

The news had been on for a while, apparently they had a whole story that they’re concentrating on a lot more these past few days according to your friend that is, she didn’t really go into much detail about it, just that it had something to do with the androids, you thought it was better than watching repeats of the same tv shows over and over again each night. 

You had zoned out while the new anchor was talking, your eyes fixated on the screen in front of you. The picture moved from the studio to the streets out side where there were androids marching through the middle of road. 

“It appears that the leader of the deviant androids from Jericho, Markus, is walking out in front of the group.” The other news reporter said, Markus’ name brought you out of your reeling thoughts, they showed a close up of the deviant leader that they called Markus, your breath caught in your throat as you shifted forwards on the couch so that you’re sat on the edge, your feet now touching the carpeted floor.

It was Markus; different clothes, one eye is a different colour but it’s definitely Markus.

“He’s alive,” you mumbled to yourself quietly in disbelief. Letting out a small breathy laugh, “he’s alive!” you yelled happily, the ache in your chest now dull, it felt as if pain had been lifted from you and replaced with overwhelming happiness. 

“I need to find him,” you said to yourself as you quickly pushed yourself up from the soft couch, you knew that Markus would be happy to see you again just as much as you would be to see him again, to have him hold you, to have him kiss you and to whisper sweet nothings to you. 

Your cheeks went red at the thought, your heart rate increasing like it had done so many days ago when you had both started dating. You ran to your bedroom quickly, pushing the door open quickly as you skidded to a stop, looking around the room for the a bag to pack.

“Where did I put it?” You asked yourself, dropping your hand to your side as you went over to the wardrobe, pulling it open you stared at the clothes hanging on the hangers briefly before pushing them aside, pulling out boxes and shoes from the bottom and the top shelves in your wardrobe only to find no bag, you huffed out sigh as you took a step back, running a hand through your hair quickly. 

You moved over to your bed and knelt down, feeling on the floor under it for a moment before deciding to crawl under it once you couldn’t feel anything, you pulled some small boxes out from under it, using your foot to then kick them out of the way a smile coming across your face once you saw the bag, grabbing it you quickly backed out from under the bed. 

You quickly got to packing some of your clothes; winter clothes with some for the summer, as soon as you had finished packing you ran down the stairs and went to pack some food and bottles of water into your bag, you were slowly formulating a plan which pretty much just consisted of ‘find Jericho and find Markus.’ 

You weren’t the best at making up plans, but it was the best thing you could think of.

You had been looking for Jericho for hours now. Asking a couple of androids here and there if they knew where Jericho was and all of the ones you had asked said they didn’t. You dejectedly walked around aimlessly when you came across an old shipping yard with a single rusting old ship sitting in the water. 

Worn white letters written across the side of the rusty ship at read ‘Jericho’ making you perk up from your dejected mood as you read the word. 

Pulling the bag over your shoulder to keep it from falling off you gripped the strap of the bag tightly in your hand, looking over your shoulders before you headed towards the giant ship, you didn’t want anyone following you and potentially ruining things for you as most humans tend to do, ruin nice things for other people.

You hurried down the snow covered road to where the entrance of the ship is, trying to keep your hands from shaking, you’re understandably nervous about stepping onto a ship that is filled to the brim with deviants, some of whom may not like humans because of the things that may have happened to them and you could understand that, but you will still nervous about it.

Your eyes landed on two androids stood at the entrance, pursing your lips as you slowly came to a stop in front of them, you hadn’t realised that they had guns on them, that is until they pointed them at you, causing you to step away from them your hands going straight up into the air. 

“I’m unarmed,” you said to them quickly a look of surprise came across your face at how calm and collected your sounded even with two guns pointed at your face. 

“Deviant or human?” The male asked you, never lowering the gun from you.   
“Human,” you replied instantly, thinking that being honest would be a lot better than lying.

The androids looked to each other for a moment, as if they were silently communicating, you knew they could do it, Markus had told you that they could talk to other androids in their minds.

“Turn around and leave. Now” they spoke at the same time, their eyes meeting yours. You looked at them slowly lowering your hands, a look of confusion on your face, you gave a small shake of your head. 

“No, please. I’m looking for Markus!”You exclaimed in a quiet, pleading voice. You hadn’t walked around Detroit for hours asking any android you possibly could in private if they knew where Jericho is only to be sent away when you were so close to being with Markus again.

“This is the last time we’ll ask you. Leave.”One of them warned. 

You dropped your hands to your side and took a step forwards, determined to get into Jericho. One of the androids grabbed a hold of your arm tightly, keeping you from going any further, you tried to pull you arm out of the androids grip, moving your other hand down to its hand where you tried to pry the fingers off of your arm, panic rising in your chest.

“Please, I-I just want to see Markus again” you stammered out as you struggled to get free from the iron grip the android had on you.“I think we should just kill her and have it over with. We’re out here to keep Jericho safe from humans and she’s one of them, she might have been followed” the other said, your eyes widened at the thought of being shot.

“Markus told us not to kill anyone, that the guns are in case someone attacks us” the android that is holding your arm tightly spoke, the other let out a sigh “does it matter? Markus isn’t here, he’s talking with North and-”, “he’d still find out about it!”the other yelled.

The android that held your arm thought that his friend had been spending too much time around North. The other male android quickly raised the gun and placed it against your temples. 

The cold barrel of the gun sending a shiver down your spine, you squeezed your eyes shut, a soft whimper escaping your lips. “please” you whined out, ice cold fear had taken over you, freezing you in place so you really couldn’t move. You sucked in a deep breath and pressed your lips together, trying to prepare yourself for the pain that would follow when the android pulls the trigger.

“What are you doing?” Markus asked the two androids, his voice coming from behind you, it felt so good for you to hear his voice again, you opened your eyes, looking between the two androids, they both looked as if they didn’t know what to say to him.

“Uh…” They both trailed off, their eyes going to each other, you and then Markus.

You looked over your shoulder at him slowly, being careful of the gun that’s pointed at your face, you didn’t want to do anything that might get you shot. Your eyes met Markus’ and a silence settled over the two of you.

“Let her go” Markus said sternly, shooting the two androids a look of anger, they hadn’t seen him like this before but the one holding your arm let go, dropping his hand by his side, the other one slowly moving the gun from your face and quickly took a step back.

You turned around, smiling as you looked Markus, just as handsome as ever- you had to admit, the new colour of his eye made you a little weak, it was a good fit for him. Markus looked you over, trying to see if you had any wounds on you, when he couldn’t see any he visibly relaxed; his shoulders dropping ever so slightly, allowing himself to fully enjoy you being there.

“[Y/N]” he said in a soft voice, his eyes soft and loving as he looked at you.   
“Markus!” you said happily, you dropped your bag to the floor and practically threw yourself at him. 

Your arms wrapped him him tightly, Markus stumbled back a couple of steps as he caught you, carefully wrapping his arms around you in return, he pressed his lips against the top of your head, a smile spreading across his face. he hadn’t realised he had missed you this much, he knew that he missed you but now it was clear just how much he really did.

“You’re safe and alive” you breathed out, pressing your face into his chest, everyone else now forgotten about by the two of you. 

Markus laughed softly, moving his hands to your cheeks gently, he took a step back to look at you, offering one of his smiles, “I feel alive now that you’re here.” He told you, his voice low and flirtatious, your cheeks turning bright red, you looked down towards the floor.

This was new to you, Markus was usually shy and reserved but now that he’s a deviant he’s a lot more confident.

“Really?” You asked in a small hum, the blush still on your cheeks as you look up at him through your eyelashes, moving your hands from around him to his chest where you slowly moved your hands down to the hem of his shirt and slipped your hands under his shirt “I wonder what else I can do to make you feel alive” you whispered to him.

He leaned down, his face barely an inch from yours, “you can do a lot of things to make me feel alive” Markus whispered to you, enjoying the way your hands felt against him, when Josh and Simon cleared their throats from behind Markus. 

“Do you think we can get back to the topic at hand?” Josh asked with a sigh.  
“Like what do we do with her? Let her stay or make her leave?” North said, narrowing her eyes at the two of the. 

You and Markus moved away from each other, you looking slightly more embarrassed than Markus did. “She’s not leaving” Markus replied simply, wrapping an arm around your waist, pulling you into his side.

“She’s human” Simon spoke up.   
“She’s my girlfriend and she’s not leaving.” Markus said before it dawned on him, he didn’t know why you were there, he turned his head to look at you “that’s if you want to, [Y/N]” he told you, in a soft voice.

“It’s why I came here, to find you and to stay here with you….join you at Jericho and help in anyway I can” you told him, “then it’s settled, she stays here.” Markus said as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of your head


End file.
